


Two pilots engaging in a pillow fight

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or rather The Fight With Pillows. The title says it all to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two pilots engaging in a pillow fight

Martin stretched lazily and yawned extravagantly. Oh, how he loved this; stretching his legs, reaching up with his arms, cracking his shoulder blades and humming contently. He turned around and put the blankets more securely around him. Hmm.. this was good. Lazing on a Sunday morning. He didn’t do that often enough.

‘Good grief, Captain, is it really necessary to make this amount of noise at this hour?’ came from his side; a very groggy First Officer. Oh, he had forgotten he wasn’t in his own bed. Sometimes Martin found it hard to keep track where he would wake up in the morning with all those long distant flights, causing them to stay more often in strange hotels (in every sense of the word) than in their own beds. For a couple of seconds he had thought to have woken up in his attic. On a Sunday. With not much to do except for a van job in the afternoon. It wasn’t Sunday however, how on earth could he have thought so?

‘Oh dear, Douglas, what time is it?’ he asked with panic in his voice. He had overslept, he was sure of it.

Another grunt from the First Officer. It sounded suspiciously like ‘watch’. 

‘I don’t have that one anymore. Arthur used it to show he could do magic tricks remember. And when he broke it, it turned out he couldn’t.’

Silence.

‘Douglas, we need to get out on time. What if it’s 6.00 already?’ he desperately called to the Douglas-formed hump at the other side of the bed.

‘Have you heard an alarm going off?’

‘No.’

‘Exactly, now go to sleep.’

‘But Douglas, we could have slept through the alarm. Maybe we’re late. Just check the time.’

‘No.’

‘Douglas.’

‘Fine fine,’ Douglas’ head appeared above the blankets as he reached vaguely with one searching arm over to the nightstand for his watch. ‘It’s a five o’ clock in the bloody morning. Is Captain happy now? Now go to sleep or I’ll knock you out with this lamp which looks heavy enough to fulfill the job.’ Douglas’ eyes were not even half open as he turned his head while trying to give him his most effective glare. Martin had never seen him so grumpy.

He chuckled.

‘What on earth are you laughing about?’

‘Your hair is sticking out.’ Martin giggled and cleared his throat when he realized he was doing it. He couldn’t help it; Douglas’ hair looked rather funny at the moment especially when you compared it to his usual elegant flawless hairdo.

‘At least I have hair to stick out,’ Douglas countered while he disappeared as deeply underneath the blankets as possible again – tugging sharply at Martin’s part of those. Why Carolyn kept booking them in hotel rooms with double beds was beyond his understanding. Perhaps it was cheaper. Yeah, probably. 

‘Hey, I got hair.’

‘Yes, but for how much longer?’ Martin rolled his eyes when he actually heard amusement in the First Officer’s voice. Apparently it wasn’t too early to make fun of Martin.

He took his pillow and threw it with all his force at the Douglas-shaped hump. It bounced off and landed rather undramatically on the floor.

‘Is Captain throwing pillows at me?’ It sounded muffled from underneath the blankets.

‘Yes.’

‘Martin, you’re 34 years old. You are too old to initiate a pillow fight. Either that or Arthurs brain somehow managed to sneak into your skull during the night. Which would be its first achievement. Ever.’

‘I was not initiating a pillow fight. I threw a pillow.’

‘That is what initiating a pillow fight is.’ Douglas sounded already more awake.

‘Well, then perhaps, yes. If you don’t mind, though, I’ll go back to sleep. Wake me at 6.00.’ Martin rolled back onto his stomach trying to find a comfortable way to lie without his pillow. Which was hard. But no way in hell he would step out of the bed to retrieve it. That was admitting defeat and well, he had his pride.

Beside him Douglas turned a bit as well. Martin hadn’t really expected much at that moment and certainly not that Douglas would make a tiger like jump from his place of the bed at Martins neck with his pillow.

‘You wanted a pillow fight with the Almighty Sky God?! Take this! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!’ And with that he launched himself at Martin who was pinned down to the mattress at once. Martin struggled while muttering variations of ‘Douglas, what the hell? Get off me,’ into the soft fabric of the mattress. All the while Douglas kept him down with the cushion in his neck. Martin tried really hard to push himself up but there was no point really, because Douglas was way too strong.

‘I thought the initiator of pillow fights to be a bit more of a resistance, really.’ Douglas said dryly starting to hit Martin at the head with the pillow.

‘Douglas, stop it.’

‘No.’

‘Douglas, I order you to-’

At that Douglas just laughed.

‘Douglas, I have no ammunition. This is not fair!’

‘Ammunition? You want ammunition?! Here you have your ammunition.’ And he smacked Martin over the head again. ‘Here, there, here, there, there,’ accompanied the slaps with the pillow on Martins shoulders and arms and back. It didn’t hurt of course but Martin really didn’t like the position he was in. It was humiliating, really, to be on the very edge of the losing side of a pillow fight.

Martin kept struggling, using his arms to push himself up, trying to turn and finally Douglas gave in. He let go of Martins neck but the release was only temporarily. As soon as Martin tried to get away, Douglas had one of his broad hands on the collar of Martin’s white shirt, turning him around, pulling the small Captain up.

‘Aargh,’ it sounded when Martin was almost lifted of the mattress. As the pillow hit him around the ears again, Martin reached out with one of his arms, gripping Douglas tightly at the shoulder. To his surprise he was able to rival Douglas in this push; so Douglas was forced to drop Martin back at the bed. Still romping Martin finally had a breakthrough. He couldn’t believe it! As fast as he could he crawled past Douglas, jumping off the bed to grab his own pillow which was still lying lonely on the floor.

‘You may never leave the bed!’ Douglas barked. ‘Most sacred and fundamental rule of The Fight With Pillows.’

‘Just retrieving armament, nothing to worry about!’ Martin said quickly and a bit out of breath. With that he jumped back on the bed, attacking Douglas with his pillow. Their pillows collided time and time again, both blocking each others cushionpunches. They both desperately didn’t want to lose. After a while they romped again, Douglas with an arm around Martin’s throat, which Martin suspected would be a rule against but to be honest he really wasn’t that familiar with The Fight With Pillows’ rules or whatever Douglas had called it. Douglas grunted as Martin managed to push Douglas’ arm off and beated the First Officer back with a blow of his shoulder which had the force of whole his body behind it. Douglas almost yelped as he overbalanced and Martin jumped on top of him, attacking with the pillow again – all the while silently thanking the existence of Icarus Removals, which he didn’t do often; most of the days he cursed it.

‘Ha!’ Martin screamed triumphantly. ‘You thought you could win, eh? Well, not so easy this time, First Officer!’

‘Let’s see about that, Captain,’ Douglas snarled. He kept trying to break Martin’s deathgrip on him but with no result at all. Much to Martin’s satisfaction he went redder and redder in the face. Until Douglas grabbed the blankets which were lying in a confused heap next to them on the mattress. Before Martin realized what he was doing Douglas managed to throw them up covering Martin totally in them. Martin grunted as Douglas threw him off him which caused Martin to be totally tied up with the blanket. He started to fight his way out again which was hard enough until Douglas interfered again; grabbing him with both arms in a sort of ribcrushing embrace, throwing him back on his back.

‘Where are you, Captain?’ Voice dangerously low as Douglas released him from the embrace but now keeping Martin down with a hand on his stomach. Ouch, that hurt. The blankets were almost ripped off him and thrown away again. The pillow reappeared with which Douglas kept pushing him at the side of his face, then the other side of this face, his forehead and back to the side again. Douglas was laughing and Martin couldn’t help but to laugh as well.

‘Stop it, Douglas.’

‘No, definitely not. We now reached the traditional last stage of The Fight With Pillows which is… The act of tickling.’

‘Oh God, no, DouglaHAHAHAHHAHA, STAWP, HAHA. NO! CAN’T HAHAHAHHAHA!’ Martin screamed and laughed and begged and kicked while Douglas fingers roamed his stomach.

‘Ticklish Captain?’ Douglas asked dryly as he stopped.

‘Oh god, don’t. Ah, thank you. No, well yes a bit perhaps.’ Martin was trying to catch his breath which he inhaled with large gulps at the moment. ‘No no!’ he screamed as Douglas tickled him again.

‘You have to surrender Captain, that’s the end of the game.’

‘No, never!’ Martin struggled and he managed to escape. As he tried to get away from Douglas tickling fingers, Douglas kind of jumped on top of him which caused Martin to fall over, hitting his head on the headboard with a loud bang.

‘Good lord, Martin, are you alright?’ Douglas released Martin’s legs which he had been holding onto and crawled over to him.

‘Yes, I’m fine,’ Martin moaned. ‘I think.’

‘Look at me,’ Douglas ordered. Martin obeyed and Douglas watched a bit and checked his head carefully.

‘Honestly Douglas, it was not that hard.’

‘Hmm, you’re right. I think you’ll have a huge bump though. But Captain you do know that you don’t have to take the word headboard that literally?’

They both snickered at the lame comment. Martin sighed as the dull pain at the side his skull faded away already. He looked at Douglas again and started to laugh. If his hair had been sticking out this morning it was now a natural disaster. The dark hair was standing upright at the back of his head, which was quite a feat, some locks covered the First Officer’s face in an unDouglas’ sort of way – sticking sweaty at his forehead. Martin figured he probably didn’t look much better himself. 

‘Thanks for the suprisingly great idea to have a round of The Fight With Pillows, Martin,’ Douglas said. ‘It was a pleasure to beat you yet again.’

‘You didn’t beat me.’

‘I did.’

‘Oh, no you didn’t. I didn’t surrender!’

‘You did.’

‘No, Douglas, I did not.’

‘When you hit your head against the headboard you landed yourself in such a position you are not able to join The Fight with Pillows any further. In other words, you disqualified yourself.’

‘I disqualified myself when you hit my head against the headboard?’

‘Sounds paradoxical, doesn’t it?’ Douglas grinned.

‘Oh, you old cheat!’

‘It’s definitely a rule. Also I wouldn’t want to fight you after that blow. I guess you have a bit of a headache.’

‘A bit,’ Martin agreed. ‘But I can still fight.’

‘No, you can’t, Martin. You need to fly a plane in,’ Douglas checked the nightstand again ‘three hours. I won’t let you risk any brain damage because it will be my body as well to disappear into the ocean.’

‘But that doesn’t mean you’ve won.’

‘Oh yeah, it absolutely does. I’m still fit to fight.’

Martin sighed irritably. It was no use to argue with this man. ‘Alright then, congratulations. Oh almighty winner of the Pillow Fight or whatever title you deserved now.’

‘Almighty Sky God will be just fine, thank you very much.’ He groaned as he checked the time again. ‘I don’t know what you’re going to do, Captain, but there’s next to no time left to sleep so I’m going to get dressed already.’

‘Yeah, fine.’ They both climbed off the bed and went for their uniforms, watching each other sheepishly. Not only Douglas hair was a disaster. The shirt he was wearing too was totally wrecked. Douglas had a bit of pained expression while he rubbed his back. Martin’s own shirt had a far wider collar than it was supposed to have. Also, he still was a bit out of breath. They were supposed to leave the bed well-rested not as if they had just invaded Afghanistan single handed.

After they had both showered and made themselves presentable again – luckily there was nothing wrong with their uniforms, they tidied up the room a bit. Martin grimaced when he discovered that one of the pillows had a very obvious tear in its pillow case. Douglas simply shrugged.

‘Ready to go downstairs, Captain?’ he said as he stood waiting next to the door.

As they entered the large room where breakfast was served they reached the table at which Carolyn and Arthur were already sitting.

‘Such a surprise to see you two gentlemen here, or should I say ‘primates?’ I thought the inevitable had happened this morning; you finally violently killed each other - judging from the sounds coming from your room.’ Carolyn said as a way of greeting.

‘Good morning,’ Martin answered, ignoring her words altogether.

‘Yeah, what were you doing?’ Arthur added curiously. ‘I thought refurnishing the room but Mum –’

‘Our Captain here insisted on showing off his strength – or lack thereof - in a pillow fight with me,’ Douglas simply said.

‘A pillow fight? Brilliant! Mum, can we have pillow fights in hotel rooms too?’

‘Dear heavens, no!’ Martin couldn’t help but chuckle by imagining that particular fight; little Carolyn against a way too enthusiastic Arthur.

‘Yes, why don’t you, Carolyn?’ Douglas beamed with a look of pure sadistic glee in his eyes. Martin noticed even though Douglas was really trying to cover it up with innocence. ‘Such a killjoy, you.’

‘But pillow fights are brilliant! Mum?’

‘No, definitely not.’

‘Can I join you, then?’ Arthur asked cheerily, turning to the two pilots now.

‘Well…’ Martin stammered.

‘Oh no, this was a onetime occurrence. The Sky God only comes down once a lifetime to fight against mortal individuals like you,’ Douglas said while sitting down and reaching for the tea. Carolyn rolled her eyes.

‘Ah, Douglas, please!’ Arthur said.

‘Well, Arthur you could team up with me next time. Together we’ll defeat the Sky God,’ Martin said as he took a bit of a piece of toast.

‘Two against one?’ Douglas countered. ‘Oh yes, very brave of you. Although probably I’d defeat the team consisting of Maverick and our young clot here with both my hands tied behind my back.’

‘I’m not a clot!’

‘Yes-’

‘Stop it! No, Douglas, seriously, stop it. We are not having this conversation. We’ll stop having this conversation right now. God knows what people will think when the MJN crew likes to have pillow fights in their off time. I can feel the last bit of our credibility as a professional airline seeping away.’

It was silent for a bit and when Douglas started to chuckle Carolyn laughed as well. Martin grinned and Arthur joined in way too late but he joined in anyway.

END

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. This was my first fanfic for the airdot and the story (for a lack of better word) just came to me in a moment of insanity I suppose. English is not my first language so if you read any weird sentences which annoy you, let me know; I’ll change them. Hope you enjoy and don’t forget to comment, please :)


End file.
